Second Best
by genKi shouJo
Summary: AU, some cussing, romance later- HY/RP, a little confusing at first...Please r/r! Chapter 6 is now up! Heero now knows the truth...how will it affect him...?
1. Chapter 1

He had no flaws

DISCLAIMERS: SUE AND FACE MY WRATH! *insert maniacal laughter*

Second Best

Today, the sun was shining as usual and clouds drifted by lazily. A warm fall breeze swept the already reddened leaves off their branches. He breathed in and continued walking to school. Everyday, for seventeen years, he had walked the same exact path to school. Not once did he ever get sick of the same scenery. His navy blue uniform was neatly ironed and crisp.

The time was 7:30. Exactly 5 more minutes to get to school. No problem. He tucked his book safely under his arm and ran to the large building that stood on the horizon. Running was one of his favorite things to do in his spare time and he was the captain of the track team. He jogged inside the building and regained his posture. Straightening out his uniform, he walked to his locker. After playing with the lock, his locker opened and he was able to place his books inside and gather his other books. 

"Hello, Heero," a voice spoke from behind him.

He turned his head and made a small quirk in his lips (he's smiling). "Good morning, Sylvia."

She placed a kiss on his cheek and giggled. They were dating seriously and were very popular students among the school. He shut his locker and walked with her to their first period class. When they reached their room, the bell had just rung and people were settling into their seats. 

"Alright class, settle down," the teacher spoke as she placed her bag on her desk. "As you know, today during second period, we'll all be having a school wide pep rally. As most of you have heard, this pep rally is dedicated to none other than out very own Heero Yuy for bringing this school through the 100th straight win in the track area."

The class went into an uproar as Heero smiled and signaled for everyone to quiet. 

"Now, if no one has any questions, we will begin today's lesson…"

The first period breezed by. Heero had left class a little bit earlier to go to the gym and to change into his athletic uniform. Roars from the gym could be heard. The coach then popped in and told every member to go out immediately. Heero tossed on his shirt and ran outside, where the whole school burst into screams and applause. The band started blasting music and the cheerleaders did their little routine. Sylvia, who was a cheerleader started jumping up and down like a lunatic.

Heero walked up to the microphone and took a deep breath. "…Thanks for your support."

He then stepped down and the school broke into hysterics again. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Let's see if they can handle what we go through everyday…" a voice whispered in shadow of the school building. He/she pulled a mask over their head and grinned to themselves.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero sat down on the bleachers and listened to the band play. 

-BOOM-

The wall on the eastern end of the gym blew up, rubble and dust flying all over the floor. Heero jumped to his feet as panic washed over the school. Everyone scrambled out the doors as the teachers hurried them out. The dust began to settle but the mayhem still pursued. Heero looked at the sizable hole in the wall and saw someone standing there, half concealed by the wall.

"Hey, you!" he yelled as he began running towards the hole. 

The figure turned around and ran away. Heero was a persistent person. He made his way out of the hole and quickly regained his posture and continued to follow the person who was up ahead. He quickened his pace and soon enough, he was a few meters behind. He then went even faster. The person had a mask hiding their entire head. Heero stretched his hand out and grabbed onto the cloth and pulled as hard as he could. The mask tore off as their golden hair spilled out and trailed behind. He then lunged forward and tackled them to the ground.

"Get…off…of me!" a feminine voice screamed.

"A girl?" he thought to himself.

She jutted out her leg, kicking him on his shoulder. He fell backwards from the impact and she used this time to scramble up and make her escape. He composed himself quickly as he lunged at her again. She fell once again onto the hard ground. 

"You asshole!" she cursed as she tried to writhe away. 

He turned her around and grabbed a hold of her collar. His breathing was ragged as his hands fisted full of cloth. 

"Why did you make a hole into the gym wall?" he asked in a demanding tone.

She didn't reply. Her aquamarine eyes pierced him, as he stared at her for seconds. He then loosened his grip on her shirt but she saw this as a time to attack. She spat into his face and Heero quickly moved his hands to his face, wiping it off. She go up and ran into the thick woods. Heero stared into the rustling bushes and mentally swore at himself for letting his guard down.

"Heero! Where did you go?" a voice called from the building. 

It was Sylvia. He called back to her as he placed the girl's mask into his pocket. The police were already in the gym, checking out the damage. Heero winced slightly at the pain in his shoulder. The school was gathered in the cafeteria where teachers were chatting away. Heero sat down next to Sylvia, his mind blurred and confused. Sylvia began to talk about how the smoke would ruin her facial complexion. 

"Students, listen up!" a teacher yelled over the noise. "School will be dismissed early. Please get your books and go home. All after school curriculum will be rescheduled. We will see you tomorrow." 

With that, everyone ran to their lockers and got their stuff and left. Heero decided to walk home instead of car pooling with his friends. He slung his book bag over his shoulder and made his way home. The sun shone brilliantly in the noontime. He gazed up at the sky and saw birds flying through the sky, free and without a care in the world. He winced again at the pain in his shoulder, the pain worse than before. He placed his hand on his shoulder and decided to sit down until some of the pain went away. He propped himself onto the chair and applied some pressure onto his shoulder. 

Suddenly, there was rustling in the bushes. He turned his head around and looked at the bush. As if on cue, a part in the bushed spread apart, revealing two pairs of aquamarine eyes. 

So…what do you think? Confusing, ne? Don't worry! All will be explained in future chapters…if NICE reviews are made…^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey 

Hey! Well, this is my next installment! Enjoy!

Second Best

Chapter 2

He looked into the two aquamarine eyes and stared. His entire body froze as the bushed began to rustle. Suddenly, a little boy, about the age of three, ran up to Heero, and saw the bushes. A mischievous smile spread over his face. The little boy then tackled the bush, leaves blowing everywhere. Heero stood up, his hand still messaging his shoulder. The bushed continue to rustle wildly, and suddenly, a little girl with two blonde pigtails sprung out, the little boy close behind.

They sped off down the path as Heero sat back down, relief washing over his body. He glanced at his watch and noted that it was still pretty early. He gritted his teeth as his muscles felt even worse than before, but he had to get home. He grabbed his books and slowly began to walk back home. He trudged along the path, making his way slowly down the isolated area. There, in front of him, was a guard, standing in his navy uniform. 

"Good afternoon. Can I please check your I.D?" the guard asked.

"Yea, hold on," Heero said, trying to conceal his wince when he reached inside his pockets for his card. He fumbled around until he felt a laminated item..

"Here," Heero said.

The guard scanned it with a device that radiated a red light. He then handed it back and spoke. "Everything seems to be in order. Have a nice day, Mr. Yuy."

Heero continued walking along until he came upon a phone booth…with someone inside. It was the girl who had kicked him in the shoulder! She was one the phone, obviously talking with someone. His eyes widened as he tried to quicken his pace over towards the booth. The girl still wore all black, but now she had a tan trench coat over it. The collar wasn't tucked back, but instead raised up higher to conceal most of her lower face. Heero leaned against the phone booth and waited for her to get off the phone. He peered from the corner of his eye and saw that she was about to hang up. 

She opened the door to the booth and Heero walked in front of her. 

"Oh shit, it's you again!" she said as she tried to make a break for it.

Heero immediately tackled her to the ground…yet again. She managed to free her top half but Heero struggled to keep her in place. She twisted her body and began to kick and punch at him. Heero winced in pain as she kicked him in the stomach and on his shoulder. He was losing…

She broke free and scrambled to her feet. He tried to get up, standing on all fours. His shoulder was probably dislocated now, and maybe, he was internally bleeding. He could feel the vile rising in his throat. She had stopped running, but instead, stood meters away, watching him in pain. He collapsed onto the ground, guilt washing over her. She slowly walked over to him with a medium sized stick. She stood a safe distance away from him and gently poked at him, to see if he was alive. He winced a bit and became completely unconscious. 

She crouched down and slowly tried to shake him awake. He wouldn't open his eyes. She cursed at herself and looked up. The sun had disappeared behind a blanket of gray clouds. 

"Great…" she muttered. Being the "some what" kind hearted person that she was, she tried to hoist the boy up upon her back. He was pretty heavy, but better to live with a little weight than to live with the guilt of having left some unconscious guy in a middle of a storm. She hauled him down for a few minutes before turning into the dense woods. Lightning illuminated the dark sky. Miles into the dense woods, she finally found a rather large house with two stories. She knocked on the door and it slowly cracked open.

"Relena! Where were you? We were all so worried!" the blonde boy spoke worriedly, "and what are you carrying?!"

"Just let me in already!" she hissed, "He's heavier than he looks!"

She walked in as rain began to pour furiously. She laid the boy onto the couch, where many more people gathered around him.

"Who is he?" a girl asked.

"I don't know," Relena responded, pulling a blanket over his body. 

"Is he a first born?" 

Relena shrugged. She didn't know. The blonde boy walked over to Relena and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he spoke quietly. "If he finds out that we're not firsts, he might reveal our location."

Relena nodded and whispered back, "Don't worry, Quatre. I'll take care of it."

She got up and walked into her bedroom that she shared with three other people to change. Relena grabbed a loosed sweater and tossed it over. She stretched her arms before walking back downstairs. It was still pretty early in the day but she was exhausted from hauling that lug back. She plopped onto her bed and quickly feel asleep…

~ Hours later ~

Relena got up, only to see her room filled with sleeping bodies. She looked at her clock, which read a quarter to twelve. She must have really dosed off. She slowly tip-toed through the room and down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator to see if there was any food.   
  
"What pigs…"she mumbled as she saw nothing but some mustard, milk, and pickles.   


"I saved you some leftovers," a voice spoke from behind.

She spun around and sighed. "You scared the hell out of me, Quatre."

"Sorry. The leftovers are in the back of the pantry. I figured you'd be getting hungry soon so I saved you some." 

"Thanks. What is it?" she asked while digging through the pantry.

"Some fried rice and vegetables." 

"Extra soy sauce?" 

"Just for you," he joked.

Relena ate her cold rice slowly as she talked to Quatre about the guy lying on the couch. 

"I don't want to see you getting hurt, Relena. You're like a sister to me," he said softly.

"Yea, along with the other twenty seven of them."

"Twenty _eight_, " he corrected. "Just promise me that when he wakes up, you'll throw him back out. Okay?"

She nodded.

"By the way, how did you come across him?"

Relena gulped her rice down, and started explaining about the school.

"YOU WHAT?!?!" he hissed. I thought we'd agreed to never to in public unless you had to!"

"I got curious…"

"SWEAR to me that you'll never do that again!" 

She nodded and swallowed down her veggies. Quatre told her goodnight and left her downstairs by herself. Relena walked to the boy, who was now soundly asleep, and stared at him. He wasn't bad looking…She brushed away a loose strand on his face and watched him intake every breath. Regretfully, she got up and went back to bed. A new day was just around the corner…

Well, how was it? Still confusing? Don't worry, all will be explained soon! Please r/r! NO flamers!!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with another installment! Hope all of you guys had a great Thanksgiving! Here we go!

Second Best

Chapter 3

Relena awoke to the chattering downstairs. It was already very late in the morning, but she was still exhausted. Relena buried her head into her pillow and dozed off once again. An hour later, she was awaken by two children jumping up and down on her bed.

"Stop it…" she grumbled, drowsy from her sleep.

They giggled and continued jumping up and down. Relena chucked her pillow at them but missed by a long shot. Fed up, she scrambled out of bed and chased the two brats out the door. 

"RELENA! GET UP FOR GOD'S SAKE!" a voice called from downstairs.

"I'm coming…I'm coming," she called back. "Stupid Quatre…who does he think he is? My father?"

She walked into the bathroom and did her business. Minutes later, she emerged from her room, fully dressed and freshened up. She walked down the stairs and was nearly bombarded by a stampede of people. 

"Good morning, Quatre. What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Absolutely nothing," he remarked. "They cleaned everything out and you're late by a couple of hours. I have to go to the market now. I'll be back in a few hours. Take care of them while I'm gone." With that said, Quatre grabbed his coat and disappeared from the house.

"Great…" she sighed. Relena looked over at couch, where he was still asleep. 

She walked over and kneeled down next to him. "He can really sleep," she thought to herself. His cheeks were a bit paler than usual, yet, there was a hint of rose on them. 

"Is he burning up with fever?" she asked herself.

  
Softly, she pressed her hand to his forehead. "No…he doesn't seem warmer than usual…but he does seem a bit cold…"

Heero's brow was knotted in a painful way. It seemed he was dreaming of something…but what?

-Begin dream-

He stood in an endless field of emerald, the breeze gently blowing the blades of grass. He sat under the sky, the sun bathing him in its warmth. And from the distance, there stood a little girl. Her hair was a color of dark auburn and her skin was a color of porcelain. Heero got up and wiped the soil from his pants and ran after the girl. But every time he took a step, the girl would move away.

"Who are you…?" he asked.

Her lips moved, but the sound of the breeze drowned out her voice. 

"Please…don't leave…" he pleaded. "I want to know who you are."

He ran after her…but she vanished into thin air. The sky darkened and the blades of grass hardened and turned into knives. They hurled themselves at him…cutting and slashing his skin. He winced and shielded his eyes. Suddenly…the slashing stopped. He moved opened his eyes and saw himself in a bright light. It faded away into a church and he was clad now in white robes. 

"Heero, there are some people here to see you." The voice that spoke was soft and gentle. Heero turned his head to see a nun and two people, a man and a woman in their early thirties. The nun picked him up and handed him to the couple, tears clinging to her eyes. Heero reached his hand out to the nun, but it was too late…

"No…" he cried in his meek voice. "No….." he cried louder. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

-End Dream Sequence-

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried, his eyes shooting open. He abruptly tossed off his blanket and rolled off the couch. 

"Ouch…!" a voice cried from beneath him. 

Heero snapped back into reality and quickly climbed off the body. Relena gasped for air and slowly pushed herself up. 

"Sorry…" he muttered. 

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem a bit…odd."

"Yea..yea…I got to go. Where's my stuff?" he asked rudely.

She pointed to the chair as he dashed to his stuff and left. 

"You're welcome…" she said to herself sarcastically. 

Heero walked quickly through the woods, his books in his arms. Heero was a nervous wreck. What did that dream mean…he thought to himself. He ran his hand through his thick hair and sighed. His mom was probably worried sick about him. 

He ran the rest of his way home. Soon enough, he set foot inside the clean smelling house in which he called home. 

"Mom, I'm home," he called into the house. His voice slightly echoed. "Mom?"

He walked into the kitchen and looked around. No sign of anyone. Finally, he set his eyes upon a note on the refrigerator. 

__

Heero,

Emergency at the hospital. Will not be back for a couple of days at the least. Take the money in the jar if you are hungry. Order some pizza if you'd like. Please take care.

With love,

Mom and Dad

He threw the note out and sat down in the den. It was nearly four in the afternoon. Thank goodness today was a Saturday. He switched on the T.V and tried to lose himself in a flood of entertainment. 


	4. Chapter 4

Woohoo! So many people reviewed! Thank you all so much! Here's the next chapter!

Second Best

Chapter 4

Heero watched the screen, his mind empty and void. His heart was heavy, and it felt as if his stomach had lurched forward into his throat and stayed there. Nothing on television amused him, not even the wild antics of the comedians helped his spirits lift. He switched it off and got up from the couch. The sun was began to sink lower into the horizon, as the stars and the moon began to illuminate the darkened sky. He moved his shoulder slightly, the pain still there but barely. 

"What was that dream about…?" he asked himself mentally. 

He walked into the kitchen and looked inside the refrigerator. He poured himself a small glass of orange juice and took a sip. He felt his stomach rumble in disapproval as he poured the rest down the sink. He grabbed his books and decided to go do his homework. As they say, never procrastinate.

Heero sat his books down on his desk and began to read George Orwell's _Animal Farm_. He flipped through the pages, the words not sticking to his mind. 

"Great…goats and pigs, the next in the communistic revolution," he thought to himself. He noted that there was quite a bit of cynicism in his thought. It felt as if time had stopped completely. The sun completely set behind the horizon and the stars hung onto the velvet sky. Heero leaned back on his chair and balanced a pencil in-between his fingers, and began twirling it. He suddenly lost his balance and toppled over.

"Aaahh…!" he cried as his body hit the carpet. 

Heero sat up and stood the chair up. What was wrong with him? He couldn't keep his mind on what he was supposed to do. He might as well do something else. Heero grabbed his coat and headed out towards the City Square. Maybe he could find someone there or something to do. The streetlights lit up the paved roads as he walked. The City Square was full of people, but no one he knew was there. He got a can of soda and drank it slowly, the fizz traveling up his head.

He then looked at his watch. An hour till curfew. What to do until then, he did not know. Might as well go home is there is nothing to do here. He recycled the can and began walking home. Only the sound of the cricket's chirping could be heard, but the still night was interrupted by a loud barrage of swearing.

"Let go of me, you *@&^&)! @$$hole!!" a voice screamed from the middle of the park. Heero looked in that direction and decided to check it out.

When he turned the corner, he saw an officer with a person struggling. This was pretty interesting, Heero thought to himself.

"Calm down miss! All were are going to do is take you down to the station and check your background. If your story is true, you have nothing to worry about!" the officer said calmly. 

Heero chuckled to himself. What a paranoid person that lady was. Then, Heero saw her face. It was that same girl who he had seen earlier, the one with the golden hair and vibrant aquamarine eyes. 

"Oh crap," he said quietly. "She's not going to be able to get herself out of this one."

He quickly straightened himself out and cleared his throat.

"Oh, I was looking all over for you…um…Suzie!" Heero acted out. 

Relena looked over at him, her eyes wide. He winked at her and she pretended to go along.

"Johnny!" she cried artificially. 

The officer let go as "Johnny" walked over. "Officer, I'm so sorry. I just remembered that we left out I.D cards in my wallet at home, isn't that right, Suzie?"

She nodded as Heero placed an arm around her waist. 

"Well, you two seem to be very responsible young kids very much in love…"

"Oh, of course," Heero said convincingly. Before Relena could respond, Heero leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips. She turned a bright shade of red and hesitantly kissed back. The officer also turned a reddish color before leaving the two to their business. 

When he left, the two broke apart, gasping for air. 

"Your welcome," Heero said to her.

"Why should I thank you? You were taking advantage of me!"

"If it wasn't for me, you would have been in the station right now, about to get punished because you're not a first child!"

The two stared at each other, the tension so think that you could take a knife and cut right through it. 

"I'm not going to stand for this. I'm going," Relena said. 

"Good night, Suzieeeee…" Heero remarked cynically.

She stuck her middle finger at him before storming off. Heero continued on his was back home. When he walked in, he noticed that the lights were on. His parents probably returned. 

"Mom? Dad?" he called.

"Heero, you're home!" 

He walked into the kitchen and saw his parents eating Chinese. He hugged them both before heading up to his room and trying to continue his homework. 

Too short, ne? Sorry! I am in a rush today! I'll try to lengthen the next chapter! Please r/r! Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: You know…the usual. 

I am back with another installment. I know most of you are scratching your heads, saying "What the hell is going on with this fic?" Well, um…I am going to get to the point soon enough. Oh yea, the characters are all very OOC for reason…well not a good reason but still a reason. Without further ado, here we go…again! Might I warn you that this chapter might not make sense…

Second Best: Chapter 5

What to do on a Saturday night was beyond him. He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His head rested on his arms as he had no clue what he was going to do. Heero could hear the soft music playing from the T.V downstairs, his parents laughing at some sitcom. Minutes past, and the sound of cars driving by were but a distant whisper. He sat up, cracking his back and then his knuckles. 

__

Might as well get another head start on my homework, he thought, sitting down at his table. He skimmed his book and then scribbled down some notes into the margin. _Good enough_, he smirked. He yawned and then looked at his bed. It looked like a glorious place right about now. He tossed his shirt and pants off, and wore an undershirt and his boxers to sleep. The sound on the breeze singing lulled him into a deep sleep.

The night passed, and morning came. Nightmares or illusions did not plague Heero's sleep that night. He awoke to the sound of someone calling from his front lawn. He sleepily opened his eyes and staggered to the window. A girl with blonde hair stood on the grass, waving towards him to come down. He got dressed, brushed his teeth, and told his parents he was going out. Heero left and jogged over to the girl.

"Good morning, Heero," she said.

"G' morning, Sylvia (hehe…thought it was Relena, eh?)" Heero yawned. "What time is it?"

"Um…it's a quarter until eleven."

He grunted and rubbed his eyes. Sylvia stared at him and then spoke. "Well, I thought we could go to the library to do our homework together. What do you think?"

"I finished everything except for calculus."

"Oh, well, I thought that you could help and tutor me…" she said in a husky voice.

"Yea…sure…"Heero said, still very drowsy 

They walked towards the library, which was desolate. They walked in, the thousands of books piled high on shelves and tables. 

"Heero honey, I'll be right back. I just have to fix my make up."

Sylvia ran off into the restroom, leaving him alone. He shrugged and walked around aimlessly. Aisle after aisle, he walked. There were sections on everything. The first man on the moon, S.A.T tips, amoebae…He looked at the books curiously, then tossing them back onto the shelves. Suddenly, he found himself in a far away aisle. Few books were located here but he walked further in and scanned the book titles.

"Where Our Morals Went by Linneaus Shrewdebaker," he read aloud. "What's this book about."

He opened the book and his eyes met the pages. 

"September 23, A.C 179. The population of the world exceeds fifty billion. The Earth Sphere Unified Nations demanded that all children who are not first born, and have not reached the age of three to be done off with. Those who refused to sacrifice their children were punished severely. What has caused this mayhem? What ever happened to our morals? In this book…" Heero read aloud. 

__

What the hell is this?? He turned the page and then felt his blood turn cold, his heart stop beating. There, laid a black and white picture of a mother on the ground, tears streaming down her face. Two soldiers stood above her, one with her hair entwined around his fists, and the other, taking away her child, a baby. Cold sweat stuck to his palms. He could not believe such cruelty. He hesitantly turned the page. There was another picture. This time there was a caption underneath it. 

The picture was simple, yet cryptic. A nun of old age held a baby. So pure and innocent. The baby clasped his hand around the nun's finger. The nun had a small smile over her face, but her eyes were full of angst and pain. Heero then read the caption quietly to himself.

"Even though millions of babies were killed that day, many were spared. Pictured here is a nun that has taken custody of a baby left behind. His name is…"

"Heero, what are you doing here?" a voice asked him.

He quickly shut the book and looked up.

"Oh…um…I got lost," he quickly lied.

Sylvia gave herself a smug smile and giggled. "Heero, you're so silly sometimes! Come one, let's go!"

"Sylvia, I don't feel that good. Can we reschedule this for later??" he asked, almost pleadingly. 

"Yea...sure. I can always go get my nails done."

"Thank you," he said, trying to hide the book behind him. He then walked off as quickly as he could. The sooner he got back home, the quicker he could learn more about this tragic event. He walked to the check out counter and gave the old lady the book.

"Ah, I see you are interested in this," she spoke softly.

"Yes…I have never heard of it though."

"The government wanted to censor this event from schools, but they permitted books to be written about it. After all, what you learn in school is force fed and what you read at the library is voluntary. Besides, the popularity of the library has dropped drastically in the past years, they figured it wouldn't have much impact in the people."

"Oh…I see."

The lady laughed and handed Heero back his book. "Please enjoy the book, as hard as it may be to. May mankind never such a horrible fate again."

He nodded, took the book and left. 

Phew…another chapter finished. Next chapter (I hope) will explain some more things…Oh well…um…r/r and please…! No flamers!! 

By the way, I just opened a HY + RP sitey! I would love if you came to visit and signed my guestbook! Thanks!

http://www.envy.nu/yaminohikari/utopia.html 


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I'm back with another chapter! I have this really weird fic stuck in my head so I'll probably have to get it out…heehee. Enjoy!

Second Best: Chapter 6

Heero sat on his bed, the comforts of home all around him. His breath was short, his palms clammy and cold. The book sat on his desk, the cover worn. He stared at the book, his heart in the back of his throat. Hesitantly, he got up and paced over to the desk and traced his finger over the binding. 

"Heero!!! Lunchtime!" his mother called from downstairs.

Startled, he lurched back a bit and then responded, "Coming."

Quickly, he gulped, and flipped through the pages. Finally he came upon the picture and glanced down at the caption. 

"_…his name is Odin Lowe."_

Heero sighed in relief and looked at the picture. The baby was so small and fragile, and he had a small pout on his face. His head was full of soft, messy brown hair and there was a small mark under his chin.

Wait. 

…a small mark under his chin? Heero's heart skipped a beat. His hands slowly felt up towards his chin. He walked over to his bathroom, the book in hand. He held the book up and cocked his head up. A small scar on the right side a little under his chin. He dropped the book, shock written all over his face. 

"Heero…lunch!!" 

Paled, he dragged himself to his feet and straggled downstairs. 

"There you are. We're having club sandwiches."

He looked up, his fists clenched into a little ball. His eyes were narrowed at his parents as he walked into the kitchen. They looked at him, their faces clueless. 

"Who am I?!" he demanded, trying not to let his voice waver.

"What? You're our son, Heero. What's with all this nonsense?" his father asked.

He slammed his hands down on the table. "Who is Odin Lowe?!" he said slowly and angrily. He saw the faces of his parents drop. 

"What do you mean?" his mother said shakily.

"Who is Odin Lowe?" he asked again, his voice stern.

His father lowered his head in disbelief, and his mother buried her head in her hands. 

"I guess we can't avoid the inevitable." They sighed, and sat down at the table next to him. 

"We'll start from the very beginning…Awhile ago, the population increased at a drastic rate and room on the Earth dwindled. Many people were beginning to health complications due to the overpopulation's pollution and taxes shot through the roof. The government believed that it was best if we controlled the population. In this case, they meant is that everyone under the age of three was to be killed."

Heero looked at them, his face straight. 

"At that time, I had just given birth…not to you though," his mother sighed.

"Their names were Miyumi and Sara…"

-Flashback-

"They're beautiful…" he said, minutes after his wife and him had gotten home from the hospital. 

"Yes, I know…"

Mrs. Yuy had just given birth to two beautiful girls, twins. They hugged the sleeping babies and sighed with happiness. They were both exhausted, and they babies seemed to have been tired too. They carried them up to the nursery and laid them down gently. Mr. and Mrs. Yuy then headed into their room and went to sleep.

Hours later, rude raps at the door woke them up. Mr. Yuy sat up and rubbed his eyes, then slipping on his robe and walking downstairs.

"Alright, hold your horses," he groaned at the annoyed knocking.

Mrs. Yuy woke up to the sound of the twins bawling. He opened the door and immediately, a brigade of men in uniforms marched in.

"What the hell is going on??" he demanded. 

"Just doing our job, sir. As of 12:00 A.M, which was an hour ago, we are taking every second and below child under the age of three," a man said.

"What??" he asked.

The men marched upstairs to the crying and barged in through the door. Mrs. Yuy, who was tending to her children, looked up, a surprised and confused look on her face. "What's going on? Who are you? Where's my husband? What do you want?" she sputtered out nervously. 

The men explained it once again and looked over into the crib. "We have to take one child, ma'am. We're sorry."

"This is insane!!" 

Mr. Yuy rampaged into the room and pulled the man nearest to him by the collar. "Get out," he sneered.

"I'm sorry. We are taking one of you children. Please cooperate…"

-End Flashback-

"And that night, we sacrificed one of our children. It was a mistake we have always regretted," she grieved.

"We gave Lily to the men that night. A couple of months later, Miyumi suffocated. It was God's way of punishing us for our sin."

Mrs. Yuy broke out into tears. "I miss them so much."

Heero sat there in shock. 

"We had no children now." Mr. Yuy told Heero and then continued. "We thought that adopting a misfortunate child would make up for our past."

"Why wasn't I killed?" Heero asked.

"You were blessed. Your real parents were lucky enough to bring you to a sanctuary where you could live before the times got rough. They must have known what was going to happen."

Heero's entire body was in a state of suspension. Never did he know the truth until now. It hurt. A lot. He got up and walked away. He got his coat and headed out the door.

"Heero…" his mother called after him.

"Let him be. It's for the best."

Heero stormed down the street, in rage and in regret. Why didn't his "parents" just take a knife and stab it right through his heart. Damn them, he thought. He didn't know where the hell he was going, just away from his "home". He sulked towards the park, towards the maze. Maybe if he was lucky, he would get lost and rot away. He smirked at that thought. Heero reached the maze and walked around. Hours dwindled by and the sun set lower and lower. He finally came into a clearing, fragrant flowers surrounding a small fountain. He sat on the stone fountain, and looked into the reflection.

"How could I have been so blind?" he scolded himself. "I don't even look like them…I'm such an idiot." The crickets chirped, and an owl hoot, before he heard rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" he asked, his voice tense. 

"Me…"

Relena stepped out of the bushes, much to his surprise.

"What are you doing here??" he asked, his voice cold.

"I followed you. Pissed at someone?"

"Sort of. Why do you care?"

"When you're practically crash into someone in the park and don't apologize, something is wrong."

"Sorry."

"Sure no problem. So, you want to talk about it or do you want to stare into space and mutter swears?"

She sat down next to him and sat there in silence for awhile. Heero, finally, broke down and started rambling on. The night drifted by, and Heero finally finished his story. It seemed he was lost and confused…he had no idea what he was going to do.

"Don't worry…destiny has a funny way of making everything work…" she comforted him.

He looked into her bright eyes. She grinned at him, and he felt the warm blush rising in his face.

"Thank you…" he said quietly. "I feel better."

"I know how you feel. It feels strange to be a 'second'."

He curved his lips into the best smile he could make. He then looked up at the sky…it was pink with the rising sun. "we've been talking all night…are you tired?"

"Not at all…" she yawned.

He chuckled and got up. They wandered out of the maze without problem and he walked her back to her house in the woods. 

"So…I'll see you later?" he said, almost hopefully.

"Yea…" she said tiredly.

In that instance, they felt a bond form. Heero and Relena looked into each others eyes and smiled. She then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Bye…" she said, before disappearing behind the door.

He lingered at the door for a moment before walked back. He hardly knew her, only the fact she had a strong kick. Just for a minute, the world seemed to be alright. 

Phew! Another chapter complete!! Things begin to heat up between Heero and Relena…hehe. Please r/r!! :D Also, please visit my sitey!

www.envy.nu/yaminohikari/utopia.html


End file.
